Eon Ticket The Journey To Infinity
by BrokenInfinty-City'sArmageddon
Summary: Liz, a pokemon trainer, goes on a journey in search of the elusive Eon Ticket in serach of Ratiosu


Disclaimer: I own everything in this story except Ratiosu, names of cities, the concept of the Eon Ticket and the multi-named Southern Island. Other then that, everything is mine; the characters, the legends, the journey. Touch it and die.  
  
A/N: This is a thanks to two very important people. First is Dalee, if it weren't for her I wouldn't even know the Eon Ticket existed. Thank you SO much for inspiring this story! Second is Erno, without whom I would've never been able to get my hands on an Eon Ticket. Thanks 4 lending me the technology Erno ^_~ lol  
  
Eon Ticket - The Journey to Infinity  
  
Liz walked down the streets of Lilycove. She sat down on a park bench, put her head in her hands and sighed. "I'll never find Latios," she said low heartedly. Suddenly a mysterious old Japanese looking man carrying a staff in a robe appeared next to her.  
  
"You seek the ancient Ratiosu?" he asked. Ratiosu.where had she heard that before? Oh yea, it was Japanese for Latios. She looked at him oddly, and then grew excited.  
  
"Yes! Ratiosu! I'd give anything to find him.I don't want to catch him.infact; I'm not sure why I want to see him. I just .do," she sighed. "But I've been looking for months. I left my husband, my best friends, and my family to set out on this journey and not even a trace of him. The worst bit of it is that my husband is probably cheating on me. This mission in impossible." she grew greatly distressed.  
  
"There is a way." the strange robed man spoke. "There is a small island to the south. Americans call it plainly 'Southern Island', the Japanese have named it 'Alto Mare', but the true name, the name it was given by the ancients, is Infinity Island. Legends whisper it's name to the south and the easterners can hear its call. Something waits there. That something is Ratiosu." He finished. Liz's face visibly lightened.  
  
"How can I get there?" she asked knowing that there was probably no real way.  
  
"You need a special pass. The captain of the S.S. Aqua here in Lilycove will take you, but only if you have the correct pass. And it's not easy to come by; you will have to journey far away to find it. But if you seek Ratiosu with a true heart.the to journey to Infinity will be quite easy."  
  
"What is this pass called?"  
  
"The Eon Ticket." The old man replied. Liz hurriedly grabbed her things and ran off in the direction of the setting sun determined to find the Eon Ticket. As she turned to thank the old man, she found that he was no longer there."  
  
***  
  
Several days later, Liz was growing very weak. She hadn't eaten since she left Lilycove. It was pouring and she knew that if she didn't take shelter and eat something soon, she might pass out. She jogged up to a small house in the distance and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Hello?" a woman about her age opened the door.  
  
"Hi.listen, my name is Liz. I've been out here for days and I haven't eaten since I was in Lilycove. I'm freezing and as you can see it's pouring out here. Could I maybe stay here for the night?"  
  
"Of course, of course. Please come inside and have some food." The woman moved out of the doorway so that Liz could enter.  
  
About an hour later, after eating and drying off, Liz sat with the woman sipping tea and chatting by the fire. "So just you and your brother live out here?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, we live so far out we hardly get any visitors because we're so far from the other cities."  
  
"Well, that's good and bad I guess."  
  
"Yea, so what brought you out so far west?" asked the woman, whose name was April  
  
"I'm looking for the Eon Ticket. I need to find Ratiosu." Liz said.  
  
"You're crazy," the woman informed her flatly. "It doesn't exist. Another person, a man came by here years ago on the same quest. I didn't believe him. He wanted to catch Ratiosu, use him to make money. He said he'd come back when he'd found the ticket. He never came back." April said.  
  
"There is a difference here - I don't want to catch him or use him for money." Liz said. "You know, I'm really tired I think I'll go to bed now.thanks so much for all your hospitality but I'll probably be gone before you wake up."  
  
"Alright, but make sure you help yourself to breakfast before you go. And take as much with you as you want." April told her.  
  
"Thanks again." When Liz was half way up the stairs, April called her again.  
  
"Oh, and Liz."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Good luck." She said with a smile. Liz smiled back.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
***  
  
Liz had left April's house and about three days afterward she came across a strange amulet while walking in the woods. Fashioned in ancient brass, a crude drawing of Ratiosu was in the center surrounded by smaller symbols. As she wore it around her neck sleeping on the forest floor, a strange dream visited her.  
  
She ran through an ancient temple. Paintings of sacrifice, war, and death covered the walls of the dimly light hallway. As she ran, she triggered various booby traps. Swinging blades, poison darts, and false turns to name only a few. Mysterious voices called, ancient drums pounded in her ears, or was it her heart beating? It didn't matter. Running, running, running, faster still she kept moving. At the end of the interminable hall way was a pedestal; she saw the amulet she had found that day resting upon it. Yet again she increased her speed. Just as she had reached the pedestal and she was about to grad the amulet, the floor beneath her opened and she fell into blackness.  
  
Liz bolted up. She was clammy and had obviously been sweating during her dream. It was still dark and it took her a moment to notice the tall man standing over her. Obviously surprised, she lept up and removed a concealed dagger from an inside pocket in her jeans. "What do you want?" she asked threateningly.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, chill! I didn't mean to frighten you! I-I'm sorry!" said a male voice.  
  
"Didn't mean to frighten me?! As if standing over someone watching them sleep isn't just the slightest bit creepy," she commented sarcastically.  
  
"Look, I know I'm sorry. I just haven't seen another person out here in years.I came looking for the Eon Ticket. I reached the temple.I reached the old man's house.but it's like I wasn't MENT to find the damned thing.I've been lost in these woods ever since the old man turned me away, calling me immoral and selfish. Now I know what he ment. You probably think I'm crazy, but I'm cursed. I can't leave this forest." He explained.  
  
"I'm out here on the same quest you know.I found this," she showed him the amulet while shinning a flashlight on it. I dreamt of a temple before you stumbled on by, but what old man are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
"He was, well, old obviously. Definitely Japanese. Wearing a robe, and had this weird.staff thing. Before I even spoke he just said 'I know what you seek and why you seek it. How dare you even think of using an ancient pokemon god in such a terrible way. Get out of my sight.' then he closed his door. I turned to go back to the woods and figured I'd try again later when I realized that I couldn't seem to find the way out. I've been here ever since." He explained. "I certainly have learned my lesson though."  
  
Liz was amazed. The old man.he had found HER and told her the Eon Ticket in the first place. "If you seek Ratiosu with a true heart.the Journey to Infinity will be easy" he had told her.  
  
"He was the one who told me about the Eon Ticket in the first place." She told him.  
  
"Then I must give you an early congratulations. You are obviously destined to find Ratiosu Miss."  
  
"Liz. Just call me Liz." She said putting the dagger away. "And you are?"  
  
"Mark," replied the strange man. Mark agreed to show Liz the way out of the forest even though he couldn't go with her. As they reached the edge of the underbrush, the sun just barley peeked over the horizon. "Be sure and come back this way, I want to see what it looks like. And stop by this little cottage just east of these woods, a woman named April lives there, make sure you show it to her." He requested.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll come back this way. And I stayed with April for a night, I'll be sure and show her.. wait, YOU'RE the guy she was talking about!" Mark nodded in agreement, "Well, thanks for showing me out of here. Goodbye for now." She called as her silhouette disappeared over a large green hill.  
  
***  
  
After walking for a good three hours she came across the final test; the ancient temple. Covered in vines, a smell of something mysterious emitted from the darkened entrance. Feeling as though she defiantly did not belong, Liz slowly crept inside.  
  
As soon as she entered she stepped on a trigger that light torches all along the long hall. It was exactly like the hall from her dream. She bolted, knowing that many traps lay ahead of her, traps that would be fatal if she were hit. Dodging the falling blades and illusions of painful drawing on the wall, she came to the final section, the poison darts. She sprinted even faster through here. Feeling a small twinge of pain in her arm, she knew she'd been hit but she couldn't stop now.  
  
Finally and the end of a hall way was a statue of an ancient goddess. Liz removed the amulet from her pocket and placed it around the statues neck. The statue moved to one side and so did the wall behind it. She stepped out into the light and shuddered as the door behind her closed. Removing the poison dart from her arm, she began to bleed.  
  
"I can't stop now.I've come so far." she muttered feeling the poison begin to take effect. Noticing a small house in the distance, she said "If I can just make it to the house." stumbling off in the direction of the house, Liz already felt like she was going to die.  
  
***  
  
An hour later, it seemed more like five to Liz, she finally reached the front door of the house. She slumped against it and knocked on the door. Before she could see who opened it, she passed out falling into blackness.  
  
A bright light pulled her towards and all she could think of was failure. She hadn't even gotten a hold of the Eon Ticket.never saw Ratiosu.and now she had failed, she was dying.  
  
Suddenly blurred images appeared before her eyes. They slowly focused and she found herself lying on a couch with the old man standing over her, the end of his staff was glowing. He blew it out like a candle before saying "I thought I might've lost you." Liz blinked. She wasn't dead after all.  
  
"You saved me!" she yelled overjoyed.  
  
"Yes, yes I saved you. You are the first person worthy of the Eon Ticket, I wasn't about to let you die." He said. Liz was thankful obviously, but then she began to wonder.  
  
"How did you get here before me? It took me almost a month to get out here!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I can do a lot of things most people can't do." He replied. He dug through a cramped drawer a pulled out a box. "For you." He said handing it to her. Liz opened the box.  
  
Inside, was a small, rectangular shaped bit of paper. Covered in odd symbols, at the top it read "Eon Ticket - Discover your journey to Infinity" "You can only go once." The old man broke the silence. Liz was still in shock. "Choose carefully when and if you ever go." He continued "Come here, I'll teleport you back to Lilycove." He finished.  
  
"I-I can't.t-teleport. I promised Mark that I'd show him.and April." she said.  
  
"They were simply illusions my dear girl." Liz was confused.  
  
"What? But I ate and slept at April's, how was that an illusion? If that was an illusion, I'm an illusion!" she exclaimed.  
  
"It may seem so now, but really you were never really in danger. Infact, it only took you a couple hours to get here. All the perils and trials, and even people, were tests, illusions. I didn't create them, it did." He said, referring to the Eon Ticket. "And it is controlled by Ratiosu." Liz now understood just how powerful this little bit of paper was. She stood and allowed herself to be teleported back to Lilycove.  
  
***  
  
The sun was setting. Liz held the Eon Ticket tightly in her hand. She could see the large ship coming towards the boardwalk where she stood. A light breeze began to blow past.  
  
As she studied the Eon Ticket she remembered all the trials and hard ships she fought for this little thing. And now she would finally get to see Ratiosu. Or would she? Maybe there was a reason no one has ever gotten this. Maybe Ratiosu isn't ment to be seen. And somehow, she felt as though she had already seen him. She was fulfilled.  
  
"No.it's too sacred." she muttered to herself. Suddenly a voice spoke to her, she knew this voice was Ratiosu's although how she knew, she never did find out. It said: "Dreams are but another reality. Never forget."  
  
"Thank you Ratiosu." she whispered. The breeze picked up a bit, goading her onward. Liz smiled slightly, she was finished. She let the Eon Ticket fall and be picked up by the wind and watched as it slowly made its way out to sea.  
  
THE END 


End file.
